


Resistance

by justflyingthroughlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/pseuds/justflyingthroughlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows he can't have Scott. Scott has a problem with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but here you go.

Stiles knows Scott loves him. He knows, and he loves him too. But he doesn’t tell him. He resists the constant, agonizing temptation, because Scott deserves so much more. He doesn’t deserve to be stuck with a weak human who is constantly on the verge of breaking down. He shouldn’t have to spend his time reassuring Stiles that this is all real. He deserved Allison, a smart, beautiful hunter who could fend for herself. He deserves Kira, a kickass kitsune who is just now discovering her power. Stiles thinks that maybe if he doesn’t say anything, he’ll realize that and go back to her (although it’s looking a lot less likely because of the looks she and Malia have been giving each other).

  
Stiles knows he doesn’t deserve Scott. Scott is strong, brave, always looking out for his pack. Stiles is weak, and cowardly. The only person he can successfully keep alive is his father, and with all the fast food they’ve been having lately, he might be failing on that end too. Scott lights up a room when he enters it, and Stiles can’t shake the darkness that threatens to swallow him whole. Scott is good. Stiles is… not.

  
When they touch, even an accidental brush of skin, Stiles feels like the air is sucked out of his lungs and his skin burns for a few minutes afterward. He’s lost count of how many times he’s imagined having that feeling all over his body, scorching him from the inside out. Lately, he’s taken to avoiding Scott, to keep those evil thoughts at bay.

  
One night, he gets extremely drunk and calls Lydia to cry about it. Lydia calmly listens to him sob, ending the call with a, “Sober up, Stiles”. He’s not entirely surprised when Scott corners him in the locker room the next day, after everyone has left. Lydia couldn’t keep her mouth shut if she wanted to (which she didn’t).

  
"Stiles, why are you avoiding me?" Scott asks softly. Stiles almost breaks at the look in his eyes. He swallows harshly, staring at the ground. "Stiles, look at me." Scott puts a finger under Stiles’ chin, gently forcing him to look up. "Stiles."

  
"Look, Scott, I’ve just been busy, and-"

  
"Cut the crap, Stiles!" Scott exclaims. "Lydia told me everything. I like you and you like me. Why are you doing this?" The words get stuck in Stiles’ throat and he lets out a shaky breath.

  
"Scott, I’m not… good," Stiles replies finally. "You should be with someone else. Someone _better_. I mean, I’ve- I’ve _hurt_ people. I’ve hurt _you_." Scott’s eyes soften and he smiles sadly.

  
"That wasn’t you," he says gently. "That was the Nogitsune. Stiles, _you_ are kind. _You_ are brave. _You_ are smart. And most importantly, _you are good_." Stiles’ eyes fill with tears and suddenly Scott is holding him up as he sobs. Scott sits down on the floor and Stiles straddles his lap, crying into Scott’s neck.

  
Stiles is tired. Tired of avoiding, of denying, of resisting. So, when Scott gently, _gently_ wipes his eyes and ever so softly, ever so carefully presses their lips together, Stiles stops.

  
He stops resisting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
